


Dark my imagination

by Beaandallie1111



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beaandallie1111/pseuds/Beaandallie1111
Summary: This is gonna be another cormenko.. Not racy.... The emotions and feelings we all feel when we start falling for someone.. Whether it's right or wrong





	1. Chapter 1

**Kate's head was all over the place she's been dating Torri for a while but it doesn't feel right.. She feels guilty.. Torri looks at her like a love sick puppy, treats her like a princess but this annoys the living shit out of Kate. Although Kate has tried to swallow down her true feelings they resurface by hearing a song...**

There's something in the look you give  
I can’t help myself I fall  
I can’t help myself at all  
There's something in your touch when we kiss  
I scream god forgive me please  
‘Cause I want you on your knees  
I don’t wanna think about it now  
I know I wont get out if I fall in  
So I don't wanna think about it now  
It’s dark in my imagination  
It’s dark in my imagination  
There's something in the look you give  
Are you giving it to her ‘cause I’m not entirely sure  
Can’t help but wonder where you’ve been all day  
Just say when im so far away that you give yourself a taste  
‘Cause I dont wanna think about it now

I know I wont get out if I fall in  
So I dont wanna think about it now  
It’s dark in my imagination  
It’s dark in my imagination  
It’s dark in my imagination  
It’s dark…  


 

**Dan has filled every corner of her thoughts, intensely corrupting her soul.. The fire just continues to smolder.. Kate cries for her touch, her smile, her whole being. Yes they've been Fucking but it's more than that, the more Kate denies the more she hurts, does Dan feel the same.. Can Kate risk everything.. Whenever Kate receives a message from Dan her face lights up uncontrollably.. She feels butterflies swirling in her stomach.. They exchange very explicit messages Kate finds herself being very bold and confident.. Both get very flushed, Kate has nearly come undone on a few occasions.. Other times there messages are very deep emotionally Dan opens up to Kate.. Telling her things easily.. This touches Kate immensely.. At times Kate can become shy and nervous.. Dan engulfs all of Kate's being.. Torri doesn't stand a chance.. Kate's heart belongs to Dan.. She's falling.. The need and pull towards Dan is escalating.. Kate wonders if she is alone in these feelings she's too scared to ask Dan the fear of rejection is to great.. But she has to do something.. Dan polarizes everything.. Could Kate be falling in love.. She picks up her phone.. And starts to message...**


	2. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's valentines so time for next part, happy valentines day to you all, feel the love 

**Kate has texted Dan over 20 always deleting and starting again.. But she has to find out if Dan will reciprocate her feelings.. Is she alone in this.. Then it comes to her and she types..**

**#kate txts**

***Dan txts**

**#I can still feel you, I'm falling in love with you, please don't tell me.. That's a shame**

**Kate knew using lines from Wentworth would be the best way to connect with Dan. Those lines had cemented a bond between the two of them and hoped Dan would reply..soon..22 long minutes later.. Kate's phone vibrates. Kate lights up her phone and sees Dan's name but places it back down heart racing.. After 5 minutes she lifts her phone again inhales deeply and reads**

***Kate, are you serious, is this a joke are you drunk, I'm worried please tell me what's going on**

**#I swear to you this is not a joke, not a drop of alcohol  has touched my lips**

**Kate's phone instantly vibrates**

***what about Torri?, thought you guys were in love, solid together.**

**#Dan I have never loved her, I just went out with her to try and fight my feelings for you, I can't do this anymore, it hurts me not seeing you, I've fallen for you.. Hard**

***Kate, I thought you were just interested in Fucking, I didn't realise you were developing feelings.**

**#Dan it was never just Fucking, I tried to deny my feelings but it's impossible, I have wanted to tell you for ages but didn't know how.. I am scared shit less**

***what are you scared of, Kate?**

**# getting hurt, you not feeling this, it will leave me heartbroken but I have to risk it, Dan please tell me**

***tell you what? Kate explain please**

**#how you feel about me? Please the suspense is killing me**

***oh Kate I love you, have since the day I met you**

**#what?**

***I love you beautiful girl**

**#omg Dan why didn't you say anything**

***I didn't think in my wildest dreams you would feel the same**

**#me too, I need you Dan**

***what about Torri**

**#shes history, I only want you**

***Kate I have something to tell you**

**#what Dan you can tell me anything**

***me and Adam broke up last week I didn't have any feelings for him anymore, you've been constantly on my mind**

**#Dan i am sorry I didn't open up to you before, I am lost please can I be yours**

***Happy valentines sweetheart, of course I want you and need you**

***I am booking a flight now. Tell me Kate can I be yours too**

***Dan in my heart you were always mine, I can't wait to see you, your my valentine**

**#leaving now will ring you when I get to the airport beautiful**

***Dan I love you x**

**Dan leaves and gets a taxi to the airport, absolutely shocked her Kate feels the same.... Love....**

 

 


	3. TOGETHER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be quite short.. Haven't written on here in ages.. Still write daily to help me escape.. Just have to see where this goes.. 

**_Kate is nervously pacing.. Will Dan and her make it.. Her heart is pulsating thru her silky white shirt.. Kate looks beautiful her hair tied back.. Her blue eyes paling against the sun filling her living room.. Her light blue jeans skin tight against her legs.. A shimmering glistening of sweat appearing over her brow.. Her breathing laboured._ **

**_Dan is not fairing much better on the short plane ride..her head is spinning.. Her 'I love cops' tank top beginning to sting into her skin which is filling with goosebumps.. Dan rubs her hot wet hands down her black ripped jeans.. Will Kate and her survive.._ **

**_Kate leaves her place throat is dry.. Kate runs on auto pilot getting in her car spinning of.. Her head completely clouded with feelings of self doubt.._ **

**_Dan is so engrossed in her own thoughts she doesn't realise the plane is landing only the jolt of the plane hitting the tarmac brings her out of her Kate filled slumber._ **

**_Kate waits at arrivals.. She feels sick can't stand still.._ **

**_Dan exits the plane the cold air leaves a tingling sensation on her face.. She gulps in the air closes her eyes and says I can do this.._ **

**_Kate's nervous blue eyes look up and down the run way.._ **

**_Dan walks into the arrivals lounge.. Her eyes soaking in every person as she passes_ **

**_Kate she's Dan's tshirt first and laughs a instant calm engulfs her.. Dan always makes her feel complete and warm_ **

**_Dan spots Kate's beautiful blue eyes staring at her the doom and gloom feeling disappears.. Being replaced with a radiation of heat_ **

**_Both stand just looking taking in every ounce of each other's bodies.. Dan shakes her head to bring her back to this wonderful reality.._ **

**_Dan connects her hand lovingly over Kate's.. Both fall into this amazing embrace.. Pulling each other in tight almost sucking the life out of each other, breathing in the scent of one another.. Kate looks for Dan's lips. The soft tingling of anticipation bruising on there swollen full lips.. The kiss is just ghosting the searing feeling of there emotions carried into the connection of there kiss..lips crossing over one another perfectly only lasting seconds.._ **

**_Dan and Kate say 'I love you', at exactly the same time.. Pulling back just standing with no words.._ **


End file.
